


Intermission

by EroPrincess



Series: Mortal Kombat Memoirs [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Canon Era, Choking, F/M, Necrophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Revenants, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Their lovemaking is as sadistic as the realm they reside in.[MK11-inspired; Dark Emperor Liu Kang & Dark Empress Kitana]





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481396) by [EroPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess). 



> in·ter·mis·sion  
> /ˌin(t)ərˈmiSHən/ (n)  
> a pause or break.
> 
> Lately, I cannot shake my Liutana… thing… and I don’t know why. I guess after watching the [MK11 story trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPeVbTD63aw) and seeing the Dark Emperor and Empress together, it compelled me to write this very short [Respite](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/3674.html) sequel. Also, I recently re-read _Respite_ and my other Liutana fic [Edenian Nights…](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/16934.html) and I realized Kitana has been on the receiving end of the pleasure. I needed to turn that around.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own Mortal Kombat nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Warnings** : This one-shot is rated **MA** for **Mature Audiences**! It will feature **necrophilia** (dey ded), **oral sex** ( **fellatio to be exact** ), **crude language** , **pain** / **blood play** , **sexual asphyxiation** , **spanking** , **descriptive smut** , and **Stockholm syndrome**. Liu Kang and Kitana are dead, they rule the Netherrealm, and they’re still tainted by Quan Chi’s dark magic. Their minds are twisted, especially Kitana’s concerning her family in this fic. And I made the Dark Emperor a lil’ bit sadistic. If you find any of the aforementioned triggering, I want you to know you have options.
> 
>   1. Click your browser's Back button (the arrow pointing to the left) at the top-left corner of your screen.
>   2. Click the X at the top-right corner of your screen.
>   3. Click this [link](https://www.disney.com) if you don’t prefer to do the two I mentioned above. Regardless of your choice, you won’t see this fic anymore.
> 

> 
> I’m not homogenizing my writing to abate anyone’s triggers. [**Your** comfort isn’t **my** responsibility](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/421.html)! My fic is tagged properly. **You** have to decide if **you** still want to proceed.  
> Oh, and a few more things before you read: Jade is dead and Kronika doesn’t exist in my fic.
> 
>   1. I wrote _Respite_ before the Game Awards debuted the trailer for MK11, so we didn’t have news about Jade prior to the Game Awards.
>   2. I don’t like the bitch (Kronika) because she’s taking the shine off the Dark Emperor and Empress. I believe Liu Kang and Kitana should be the biggest threats to the realms, not her. If you’re a fan of Kronika… I’m… sorry…?
> 


**Intermission**

_The Royal Palace_ ;  _Netherrealm_

All was well for the Dark Emperor given his current circumstances and where he resides nowadays.

The former Mortal Kombat Champion ruled an entire realm and managed to subjugate its inhabitants into serving under him and doing his bidding.

Quan Chi is dead; the decaying head of the pale, tattooed-faced sorcerer was a mere plaything for Liu Kang’s pets Oni and Orochi. The pyromancer often watched as he stood on the balcony of the Royal Palace as the Netherrealm beasts scratched, mauled, and gnawed on their favorite chew toy in the spacious courtyard.

Liu Kang’s best friend and right-hand man, Executioner Kung Lao, at times, would join the flame fist warrior during his moments of respite on the balcony. Together they shared guffaws at the once-menacing necromancer now becoming nothing more than the brainless demons’ teething ring. A punishment fitting for Quan Chi after holding their souls captive in the Realm of Damnation and turning them into undead revenants created to carry out his evil crimes.

There was a short moment where Kung Lao distanced himself from his fellow revenants after the sorcerer’s death and that caused the pyromancer intense worry. During the razor-hat wielder’s disappearance, Liu Kang wondered if his childhood friend would seek redemption for the atrocities he committed while under the spell of Quan Chi’s dark magic and defect from his undead comrades.

Thankfully that wasn’t the case and the Netherrealm Executioner rejoined his companions. The Dark Emperor was relieved he didn’t have to order his pet beasts to track down his best friend and jail him for tergiversation. Or worse, the two former Shaolin would come to a bout of fisticuffs and Liu Kang would have been forced to destroy the man who’s become the brother he’s never had.

Concerning lives being destroyed…

So many people and deities played a role in permanently ruining the lives of the revenants. Quan Chi’s dishonesty, snake-like ambitions, and the bargain he made with Shao Kahn to capture their souls after their deaths.

The former Elder God Shinnok and his inability to accept he’ll never have what it takes to conquer Earthrealm, despite his many tries and failures.

The Thunder God Raiden and his overzealous optimism in his attempts to prevent Armageddon and the deaths of the Forces of Light. The former Shaolin mentally gritted his teeth in agitation as he recalled foolishly following behind the deity who was once his mentor and father-figure, only to be cruelly murdered by the White Lotus founder. The demented elemental god insisted in aiding Shao Kahn’s aspirations to illegally merge Earthrealm with Outworld. And Liu Kang was killed trying to stop it from happening

Shao Kahn was banished to the fifth-plane of the Netherrealm as punishment by the Elder Gods. The conqueror violated the rules of Mortal Kombat while trying to unlawfully fuse the realms.

One day Liu Kang sent his most trusted enforcers, Stryker and Kabal, on a routine patrol excursion around the hellish realm. The pair of former policemen discovered the muscled body of the Outworld savage, immediately returned to the Throne Room in the Royal Palace, and quickly informed their Emperor. The flame fist warrior instantly became irate after hearing the news, wanting Shao Kahn to become the next ‘special guest’ at the Festival of Torture.

But what's an Emperor without an Empress to rule by his side? And to calm him down and provide introspective during the times he allows his emotions to cloud his judgment?

Upon hearing the news about the Outworld conqueror, Kitana, on the other hand, felt differently. She believed Shao Kahn could prove his worth in assisting the revenants in Hell. Nonetheless, there was another reason for the royal kunoichi's eagerness regarding the brute; Shao Kahn is Kitana's stepfather. She wanted her family reunited in serving the Underworld.

Looking at the euphoric visage that brightened the former Princess’ face as she, Sindel, Kitana's mother and Second-in-Command, and Shao Kahn rejoined once again caused Liu Kang’s own lips to curl in the smallest of smiles at the union. The former Outworld Emperor even admitted to the aristocratic ninja how proud she's made him in ruling the Netherrealm, with Sindel nodding and smiling in approval.

The death of Kitana’s best friend, Jade, took a toll on the fan-wielder and she became sullen and withdrawn; even hiding the details about bojutsu specialist’s death from her lover for many years. Now the sapphire assassin’s family has reconciled, the void of Jade’s demise seemed to have been filled; at least the Netherrealm Empress doesn't seem as burdened by it anymore. The weapon's expert appeared elated that her family was together once more. And as long as Kitana’s happy, Liu Kang is content. However, the pyromancer mentally vowed if either Sindel or Shao Kahn betrayed his beloved’s trust, he will not hesitate to kill them.

Opening his eyes, the flame fist warrior lifted his head and looked down at the woman who’s stolen his heart; the woman he would do anything for without a second thought.  

If only the previous Emperor and Empress of Outworld could see their loving daughter now…

Pushing aside all thoughts of the past, Liu Kang focused only on what’s happening in the present.

“ _Mmmngh_.” The former Champion sexily grunted as he nestled comfortably in their large bed, his head cushioned by the pillows he lay against. His ashen fingers threaded in the satin strands of his beloved’s hair as he cradled the back of her head with his palms.

Tentatively lifting his hips from the mattress, Liu Kang slowly thrust upwards and into the wet, warm, soft mouth of his Empress. His double-lids hooded over his opaque eyes as he looked down at the only woman who managed to capture his heart. Not even death, twisted dark magic, or corruption could break the love they have for each other.

“ _Sss_ … _Kitana_ …” The Dark Emperor throatily hissed his lover’s name. He lifted his head slightly to get a better angle at the weapon’s expert making love to him with her lips and tongue. The feeling was nothing less than euphoric and the pyromancer got an exhilarating thrill out of engaging in such lewd acts with the Edenian knowing her parents were only one story below them. Sindel and Shao Kahn could only listen as he intended to fuck their daughter until they both rocked the Palace’s walls.

Sweeping her thick, jet-black hair aside, Liu Kang pushed Kitana’s head faster on his dick and his upward thrusts became more frenzied.

Basking in the coital bliss of the sapphire assassin’s oral ministrations, the former Shaolin’s face writhed in bliss as his toes curled and his body stiffened. More fervid grunts emerged from the flame fist warrior’s full lips as her cheeks tightened around his member. The cushioned softness of the inside of her mouth nearly felt identical to being immersed deep in between her thighs. And it almost made Liu Kang erupt down that lithe throat her hers.

Tangling his fingers in Kitana’s satin hair, the former Champion closed his eyes and thrust upwards one final time. His breath hitched as he felt himself release into the wet confines of his beloved. “ _Cào dàn_ …” The Dark Emperor released a passionate sigh, cursing in his native language after his orgasm caused his body to go lax. “ _Bǎo bèi_ …” Slowly he lifted his lids and blinked at the weapon’s expert. An imperious grin stretched flame fist warrior’s lips as he watched the royal kunoichi bob her head up and down on his now semi-flaccid length, taking every inch of him in as she swallowed most of his warm essence.

Relaxing against the pillows again, the pyromancer covered his eyes with his left arm while fisting several locks of his lover’s hair with his right hand. He willed his hips to move in tune with the motions of her head, making sure she consumes every drop of milky seed that he expelled.

“ _Ki_ - _ta_ - _na_ …” The former Shaolin whispered her name again, the syllables sounding choppy as he tried to recover after his release while grinding against her face.

The supercilious smirk Liu Kang wore was suddenly replaced with a look of confusion when he no longer felt his soft cock past those thick, luscious lips of his woman. The air in their bedchambers slightly cooled his saliva-coated piece when the aristocratic ninja lifted her head from between his thighs. The former Champion removed his arm from his eyes and his brow rose questioningly at his beloved.

“You disappoint me, Liu Kang.” The Dark Empress husked at her Emperor as she raised her head from his length. She enclosed her right hand around the base of his dick and pumped it, using swift movements of her fist to coax more blood to flow to his shaft to make him hard again.

“You’ve seemed to have gone soft since the last time we made love.” The Edenian’s amber gaze centered on his cock when she uttered “soft”, her pink lips curling in a playful smirk.

Kitana referred to her seducing Liu Kang a few months ago after she noted he was becoming too consumed with vengeance against his former mentor, Raiden. The feral way the pyromancer made love to her, choking her, roughly hoisting her body over his hips and fucking her without abandon made the royal kunoichi’s center tighten and moisten at the memory.

The sinful usage of her treasured fans and his warmed fingers in their dangerous foreplay caused the former Princess to whimper pruriently at the reverie. However, because of their political duties as rulers of the Netherrealm, it was the last time the two of them were intimate. With no way of knowing when the Special Forces or the Thunder God would attack, Liu Kang, Kitana, and their revenant comrades had to train and gather their forces to defend the Realm of Damnation.

Using her left hand, the aristocratic ninja wiped her lips clean of his residue. She then trailed the index of her long, clawed, blue-painted fingernail along the tapered waist of the former Shaolin, gliding over the impressive physique of his midsection. The sinewed ripples were marred with yellowed cracks due to Quan Chi’s necromancy yet, her lover’s ashen skin didn’t take away from his attractiveness. The weapon’s expert still found Liu Kang to be just as handsome now as she did when they met more than twenty years ago.

Kitana continued to pump the entire length of his erection with her right hand, adding more pressure and speed as she jerked his member to full attention. “Decorum and tact are not needed, nor welcome when we’re intimate, Lover.” The fan-wielder’s low, breathy tone whispered right before her clawed nail lightly pierced the surface of the pyromancer’s stomach, making her beloved jolt at the stinging pain.

Allowing her sharp fingernail to travel down his abdomen, the former Princess’ painted nail ascended and descended with every dip and curve along his muscles, leaving a long, shallow cut along the way. Blood barely prickled the surface of his splintered, pale skin. The air in their chamber slithered across his flesh, causing a stinging pain and making the former Champion slightly wince.

Liu Kang peered down at his woman through his narrowed gaze. His thick, dark brow arched high at the audacity of her words and her callous play.

The sapphire assassin ceased pumping his dick and lifted her fingernail to her lips. Extending her tongue, she slowly licked her nail clean of his blood, humming in pleasure at the warm, metallic taste. Watching his woman perform such a decadent action made the coils of restraint snap within the flame fist warrior. He sat up and reached for his Empress, warming his palms with his chi. Roughly clutching her full hips, he forcibly lifted his the royal kunoichi in his lap.

“ **AHHH**!” Kitana cried out when her lover’s searing hands grasped her sides. His scorching palms embedded in her pallid flesh undoubtedly created visible prints, but she didn’t care. The sadistic pain coalescing with their pleasure is exactly what the Edenian desired. The heat of Liu Kang’s hands burning into her skin created a molten pool of nectar that flowed from deep within her center. From there it dripped in between their thighs and coated their nether regions, prepping them for their bodies’ inevitable union.

Circling her arms around her Emperor’s neck, the Dark Empress adjusted their position in his lap. She lifted her body, slightly hovering over his length and allowed her fluid to drip along the tapered head of his cock.

Liu Kang let out another fervid hiss when the droplets of her honey oozed over his dick, making him impossibly harder. His own milky essence gently erupted from the arrow-shaped tip of his manhood, mixing with her clear secretion. His woman was more than ready to make love, and he was, too. Just like the last time when the two of them became one, this time will also be uninhibited and primal. Kitana wanted it in the worst way, and he was more than ready to give it to her.

Releasing one hand from his lover’s hip, former Shaolin reached in between their bodies and grabbed himself. He guided his dick towards her entrance. The fan-wielder braced herself for his erotic intrusion by palming her beloved’s shoulders and widening her thighs over his lap.

Leaning close to his ear, Kitana lightly kissed his ashen lobe before leaving a row of soft kisses down his neck, reaching his pulse point. Licking her canines, the Edenian felt her heartbeat race as she contemplated her next move. Tasting him, tasting  _all_ of him will never be enough. The flavor of her Liu Kang’s salty essence after he comes, his coppery blood whenever she purposefully broke his skin during their rough foreplay, all of him is just as addicting as and intoxicating as the man himself. She wanted to consume him—down to the very last drop. And no matter how much she drank him in, it will always feel like she’ll never get her fill.

Kitana allowed the sharp ends of her canines to sink into the former Champion’s skin, not deep enough to be lethal, but just enough to break the surface of his cracked flesh and bleed, much to her delightful hunger. She drank from him, savoring the metallic taste of his blood that only whetted her appetite for him.

“ **Uuugghaaahh** …!” Liu Kang’s loud cry reverberated throughout their chambers. The feeling of the royal kunoichi biting him, then drinking from his wound made him distressfully hard. Integrating pain with their pleasure only heightened their lovemaking and the aristocratic ninja seemed to enjoy it more than he could ever imagine. And that knowledge made the pyromancer’s cock throb against his lover’s moistened, puckered lips. Keeping his left hand on his shaft, he allowed his right hand to smooth over her impressive ass and up her back, sweeping her curtain of silky, waist-length, jet-black hair out of the way, and over her shoulder.

Kissing where she marred him with her teeth, Kitana licked the two bite marks where they began to clot. “ _So sweet_ … _So sweet_ … It is impossible for me to get enough of you, Lover,” the sapphire assassin murmured against his skin in a low, sensual tone.

The former Champion’s opaque orbs fluttered closed at the erotic sensations his woman was making him feel. He shuddered against her body and pulled her closer to his chest. His sensitive nipples rubbing against the hard peaks of her breasts made him grit his teeth in pleasure. “ _Dammit_ , _Kitana_ …”

Trailing her kisses back up to his ear again, the weapon’s expert blew her warm breath into the canal before she whispered her desires. “I want you to ruin me. Do not treat me like I cannot take it. I want you to make love to me like you did the last time we were intimate.”

Basking in the slow kisses and tender caresses his Empress laved his angled cheek and jaw, Liu Kang groaned at the throbbing ache in his neck. Knowing there was indeed a rather prominent bruise forming in the spot where the aristocratic ninja bit him oddly kindled his desire. The air in their chambers hit the shallow bite marks causing the wounds to sting, and another lewd groan fell from the pyromancer’s lips. Dammit! It hurt so _good_ to feel the sharp twinge pulsating at the side of his throat and the pain only increased his arousal. Rotating his hips against hers, the former Shaolin massaged his manhood against the fan-wielder’s slickness and deeply growled as the sensation of their faux lovemaking nearly made him climax again. What was it about this extraordinary woman that made him become so undone?

Meeting his glowing gaze with her own prurient stare, Kitana gave her beloved a condescending smirk in between wanton moans of their grinding and chastised him mockingly. “ _Mmm_ … Try not to come prematurely this time, my Emperor. It would be a shame if I— _ohh_!—cannot enjoy you for more than a few moments.”

Keeping one hand enclosed around his hard steel, Liu Kang’s opaque eyes darkened from bright orange to a dangerous scarlet. His thick brows furrowed in anger and a light blush colored his pale cheeks at her humiliating words. Curving his lips in a malevolent smile, the Dark Emperor mentally contemplated how he was going repay his Empress for her remarks by shutting that pretty mouth of hers.

Shoving himself past her wet lips, the former Champion simultaneously circled his right hand around his woman’s throat. The pyromancer closed his palm tightly around the former Princess’ neck, immediately ceasing her oxygen intake and making her amber eyes water from the sudden loss of air.

Drilling deeper inside her, the flame fist warrior’s evil smirk widened into a malicious grin. In a tone filled with dark levity, he jeeringly asked, “For someone talking as much shit as you do, suddenly you’re quiet. What is the matter, Kitana? Do you not have anything else to say?”

With weak hands, the sapphire assassin released her lover’s shoulders to grip his wrist. The palpitations in her heart increased and she felt the strength in her body weakening due to Liu Kang literally taking her breath away.

Giving his wrist a gentle tug, Kitana fruitlessly tried to loosen his grip from around her throat. This only caused the Emperor to suffocate the aristocratic ninja more. His upward thrusts increased while each of his fingers enclosed around her windpipe. That cursed Cheshire cat grin he wore stretched a mile wide along his dark, handsome face at her vain attempt to consume air.

More ardent teardrops spilled from the royal kunoichi’s orange gaze and slid down her face and over the golden veins of her chin. Her pallid cheeks darkened red due to the former Shaolin not allowing her to breathe. With each of his erotic stabs her inner walls clenched around him, seemingly emulating his firm clutch around her trachea.

Kitana smiled through moisture-filled eyes as she met each of Liu Kang’s brutal thrusts with sexy back and forth motions of her hips. This— _This_ is what she craved, what she yearned from her lover. The violent way only he could fuck her literally to the brink of demise made the royal kunoichi’s smile widened from the pain he was causing her. It immensely turned her on knowing the former Champion will bring her to the erotic precipice of death, but would never allow her to fall over. She was completely safe in his care. Despite how he was currently making love to her, Kitana knew Liu Kang would never intentionally hurt her—unless it was what she desired.

This thought also made the fan-wielder wetter and hotter than the lava lakes that surround the realm they ruled over. Oh, how she desperately wanted to gasp, to cry out her beloved’s name while in the throes of passion. If only she could but the pyromancer’s hard grip around her neck wouldn’t relent.

After exploring their decadent passions for one another, there’s no way either of them could ever return to the mildness of vanilla sex. And to think just months ago Kitana initiated this feral, dangerous way of lovemaking. While the former Shaolin didn’t seem fully receptive to it at first, he too became enamored with mixing pain with their pleasure and even basked in dominating her. And the weapon’s expert reveled in every minute of it.

And what truly ignited the Empress’ arousal was Liu Kang truly believing through his hubris that  _he_ was in control!

Matching the Dark Emperor’s wicked smile with her own sinister grin, Kitana paused the motions of her hips to squeeze his dick, her inner muscles suffocating his shaft in the same way his powerful grasp is suffocating her windpipe.

“ _Cào dàn_ …!” The flame fist warrior released a zealous expletive as he loosened his grip from his lover’s trachea, which was the former Princess’ intention. “ _Gǎn jué tài bàng le_ … _Bǎo bèi_ …” He hoarsely moaned, telling the aristocratic ninja how good he feels in Mandarin.

Taking advantage of the pyromancer’s libidinous distraction, the weapon’s expert inhaled deeply, welcoming the much-needed warm, sulfuric air into her lungs. Focusing on his face writhed in both ecstasy and bewilderment, she released several lighthearted chortles, circled her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

The realization hit the former Champion like a hard punch from Goro to the face at what his Empress had done. She continued to chuckle at his visage, enjoying the few moments she knew she had to breathe before her lover exacted his revenge on her. The Edenian lightly tapped his nose with the tip of her clawed fingernail and gave him a quick peck on his full lips.

Liu Kang slid his left hand from around her waist, over her hip, and to her backside. He filled his entire palm with the full swell of her ass-cheek and dug his blunt nails in her scarred flesh, forcibly pushing the Edenian even closer to him. Lifting one full cheek, the former Shaolin coaxed his woman into moving her rounded hips against his again to match the cadence of his fucking.

Boring his crimson gaze into the sapphire assassin’s golden eyes, the Dark Emperor’s voice lowered by several decibels as he reprimanded her in a disappointed tone. “That was a duplicitous jest you pulled, Kitana.”

Feeling some of her strength return to her body as her lungs absorbed more air, Kitana cleared her sore throat, thanks to the rough touch of her beloved, before speaking. “ _Ahem,_  your conceit obscured your mind, my Emperor.” She told him with a gentle smile curving her lips. “You allowed your sole focus on me to distract you from everything else. I merely took advantage.”

Peppering sweet kisses to his nose, chin, and jawline, the fan-wielder lay her head against his shoulder once more and twirled several locks of his thick, silky, chin-length hair around her fingernail. “ _Ughhh_ … _Mmm_ …” She sexily moaned at the way he was making her feel before groaning out, “And you relished it… _Lo_ - _ver_ …” before giving his lips a final peck.

“I did.” Liu Kang confirmed, increasing the speed of his thrusts. He pistoned in and out of the royal kunoichi, massaging her derrière while enclosing his fingers around her neck again. “Suffice to say,” the pyromancer’s deep voice lowered, his tone becoming hazed with lust as he replied, “you will not enjoy this.”

With a violent push of his hips, the flame fist warrior brutally pierced the deep crevices of Kitana’s orifice, just as his hand clutched her windpipe in a vice-grip that immediately darkened the aristocratic ninja’s face rouge.

Soft croaks escaped her lips as she tried to groan. Whether it was from the pleasure of his barbaric thrusts penetrating her core _just right_ , or from her sudden lack of oxygen, it didn’t matter to the Dark Empress or her beloved.

Watching as Kitana reach for his wrist again in an attempt to alleviate the pressure of his palm against her neck only caused Liu Kang to press on it more firmly, just as he fucked her viciously.

The sapphire assassin bounced in his lap, her hips slamming down on his, matching his thrusts with her own tight-gripped pushes. She moved her body back-and-forth against his, their chests rubbing, their nipples caressing, their humid breaths coalescing as the aroma of their lovemaking permeated the air as she held his wrist for dear life.

Their lovemaking is as sadistic as the realm they reside in. And their experience with each other can only be understood by one another. Kitana felt herself getting light-headed and dizzy, and her strength leaving her body again. Still, she continued on swaying her hips against his, making sure the former Shaolin felt every ridge, every pull of her soaking inner muscles contracting around him.

Liu Kang released low, rumbled groans from the sensations of his woman’s deep intimate pulls. He leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder, his red eyes looking down her body, mesmerized at how Kitana’s voluptuous ass shook in his lap. The way the muscles of her derrière moved reminded him of the rippling waves of the ocean.

Keeping his grip cemented on her neck, the pyromancer allowed his left hand to smooth over the Edenian’s pallid flesh. Caressing the full swells of her posterior, the Dark Emperor gave it a hard smack, chuckling when his Empress made a noise between a squeak and a gasp.

Eying the weapon’s expert again, the former Champion reprimanded her, “That was for biting my neck earlier. And it still hurts.” He slapped her ass again, this time much harder than the first, and the impact evoked another inaudible sound from the aristocratic ninja.

Looking over Kitana’s shoulder once more, Liu Kang’s scarlet gaze focused on the hypnotic motions of the sapphire assassin’s rear. Up and down, the heavy muscles of her derrière bouncing in his lap increased the rippling effect. Rubbing his hand over her globular cheeks, the pyromancer took the few moments to admire the feminine curves the fan-wielder possessed. He always adored her form. There was something uniquely beautiful about the S-curve of the former Princess’ body; the way her tapered waist filled out to full round hips made his libido rise.

Kissing his beloved’s shoulder again, Liu Kang continued to eye her ass moving against his lap. Warming his left palm with his chi, the Dark Emperor gave her bottom one final slap, leaving a large, red, telltale handprint, and eliciting another indiscernible sound from her. “And that was for the lascivious trick you pulled earlier.” He husked in her ear.

The flame fist warrior’s acute senses alerted him that Kitana’s grip around his wrist was weakening.

Removing his eyes regrettably from the wonderful view of that delicious posterior of hers, the former Champion’s red gaze locked with the Edenian’s pleasured-pained stare.

The sight of her amber orbs fluttering close, tears of passion staining the golden veins in her red tinted cheeks, her face darkening with every tight squeeze he emitted, and her cute mouth parted as she tried—and failed—to gasp for breath made his dick involuntarily jolt inside her. Only the royal kunoichi could manage to look both helpless and sexy and the sight of her countenance tripled his desire for her.

Liu Kang gritted his teeth as Kitana’s walls constricted around him. The velvety feel of her inner muscles pulsating around his length caused droplets of his seed to squirt inside of her.  _Dammit,_   _Kitana!_  The former Shaolin mentally repeated himself. How is it possible, even in the midst of their coupling, he could barely control himself? His woman is simply _that_ good.

Slowing the rhythm of his thrusts because he didn’t want to come before her, Liu Kang leaned close to the fan-wielder’s face. He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear, giving it a gentle kiss.

Despite her efforts, the sapphire assassin’s hands limply fell from her beloved’s wrist. She tried to loosen his grip, but the pyromancer’s palm was practically bonded against her windpipe. Even still, the back and forth motions of her hips increased in speed, and her body shivered as she felt her orgasm nearing. Kitana yearned for that sweet release if only Liu Kang will permit her to have it. That is if she didn’t pass out from lack of air first.

Feeling the flame fist warrior’s thick lips caress against the shell of her ear made the aristocratic ninja softly smile. Even though her Emperor was fucking her without abandon like a madman, simple acts such as his gentle kisses let her know even throughout their depraved lovemaking, he still cared—

“If it is your next breath you desire— ** _come_**.”

And that did it!

That simple command alone was more than enough for the former Princess to tip over that erotic precipice and he caught her right before she fell. She collapsed against her beloved’s chest just as her body stiffened, then went limp as her warm nectar spilled from her center. Her essence moistened their inner thighs and the sheets on their bed, making them sticky with her intimate honey.

Liu Kang removed his hand from around her neck, finally allowing his Empress to inhale the air in their bedchambers. He circled his right arm around her waist, pulling the weapon’s expert flush against him.

Feeling her hot wetness coat in the apex of their bodies’ kindled his own release as he emptied his creamy fluid inside her. But the pyromancer wasn’t through with the Edenian just yet.

Using his chi to gently warm his left thumb, the former Champion wedged the digit in the center of their bodies. He reached down, searching for that special spot in between Kitana’s thighs. Once he found it, Liu Kang pushed back the bit of skin that hid her treasured jewel and rubbed the erect nub in slow, careful circles. He playfully smirked when the fan-wielder’s body began to tremble uncontrollably against his, and hoarse, lewd mewls fell from her sore throat.

The sapphire assassin tried to call out her lover’s name, but only a croak that sounded like “ _Oooh Aaang_ ” was heard.

Weakly clawing his chest, Kitana’s nails lightly scratched his ashen skin and her teeth chattered from the sensations of his clit massage. Her pretty, pale face scrunched and she nibbled her plump bottom lip to ebb the shockwaves of pleasure she was feeling.

The Edenian inhaled and exhaled deeply, breathing the Netherrealm’s sulfuric air into her lungs as she climaxed a second time. Liu Kang released again, filling her canal with his hot seed, returning his dick to its flaccid state.

The Royal Kouple both sighed in satisfaction, their bodies glistened with sweat as their forms cooled off after their intense coupling.

The Dark Emperor lay back against his mound of pillows, bringing his Empress down with him. Gently, and regrettably, pulling out of the soft, warm comfort of her orifice, the former Champion switched their positions and adjusted he Kitana’s body until her back rested where he once laid as he sat on the edge of their bed.

Once Liu Kang’s spell of lust wore off his eyes returned to their cloudy orange color. His opaque orbs roamed over the aristocratic ninja’s curvy shape. She did nothing to hide her nudity, allowing him to fill his gaze with her form. She gave her beloved a lethargic smile as he complimented her beauty in his native tongue.

“ _Nǐ hěn měi_.”

Reaching forward to fondle the heavy, full swells of her breasts with his left hand, Liu Kang’s eyes narrowed on the large red handprint that decorated her slender neck. The crimson print stood out like scarlet paint swept with a jagged brush along her porcelain skin. He inwardly scowled as guilt consumed him, wondering if he took things too far this time around. Granted their rough coupling was at Kitana’s request, but perhaps he could’ve been a bit gentler.

Just like before, the former Shaolin engulfed their bodies in a golden glow of his chi, igniting his Light Metamorphosis. The flame fist warrior brought his right index and middle fingers together under his chin and began uttering an ancient chant in Mandarin to summon his Yin healing powers. Soon both of their wounds they inflicted upon one another began to repair themselves, and Kitana’s trachea immediately felt better. The stinging pain at the side of Liu Kang’s neck was soon gone, too.

Once they fully recovered, the pyromancer deactivated his spell and leaned forward to kiss his woman’s neck. “Are you better, _bǎo bǎo_?” Gone was the demanding voice full of arrogance, now replaced with genuine concern for his beloved. His opaque eyes perused over her body, making sure all the incriminating marks from their lovemaking disappeared.

“Yes,” Kitana affirmed with a simple nod and a smile. “That was incredible, Lover,” the former Princess fervently expressed as her smile stretched further across her lips. “That was much more intense than the last time. You were so… _unmerciful,_  and it was so…” She couldn’t find the words to convey her thoughts, so instead, she tapped her fingernail playfully against his nose, giggling as he smirked down at her.

“Come.” Reaching for her hand, the Dark Emperor entwined their fingers, pulling his Empress into a sitting position. Cradling the small of her back Liu Kang suggested, “Let us take a bath, Kitana, and we will reconvene with the others downstairs.”

Rolling her eyes playfully and sighing dramatically, the former Princess asked with a huff, “Can’t we just stay in bed together like this? I am certain whatever it is, Mother and Father can take care of it.”

As an extension of her trust for her stepfather, Kitana also suggested Sindel and Shao Kahn act as regents in her and Liu Kang’s absence in case the two current Netherrealm rulers were occupied with other matters.

Pulling his Empress to his feet, Liu Kang grinned at her and replied, “There is nothing more than I want than to spend the rest of the day here with you. However—”

“—However ‘we must prepare for the inevitable’.” The sapphire assassin completed his repeated hackneyed phrase, one that he recited quite often that she knew it verbatim. They were words she’s heard many times over the past few months as they consolidated their forces to kombat the Earthrealmers. “I know. I’m aware.”

Keeping his humor in check, the pyromancer led the fan-wielder by her arm and into their adjacent washroom.

* * *

Standing in front of their dresser looking into the mirror fully decked-out in their Underworld, royal apparel, Liu Kang’s opaque eyes wandered to his scantily dressed beloved.

Kitana gave the former Champion a knowing smirk as she finished applying jet-black kohl around her eyelids and midnight eyeshadow around her eyes. She placed her cosmetics on the bureau and adjusted the bloomers of her open front leotard, making sure they fit comfortably around her full thighs.

The deep cobalt, regal attire she wore appeared like a two-piece battle uniform, but with an open cross-stitched back, that attached the two pieces in the front, and a loincloth that hung low behind her that stopped at the back of her knees. The front exposed her entire torso, and a tiny, silver demon emblem held the halter-style top together. Another matching demon emblem rested near her waistline.

Deep cobalt thigh-high stiletto boots traveled the entire length of the sapphire assassin’s gorgeous, lithe legs, and matching deep cobalt gloves covered the length of her arms where small silver demon emblems were adorned on the ends. Spiked, silver gauntlets protected her forearms and the protective armor was styled similar to the ones the former Shaolin wore. And finally, silver armor covered her shoulders, complementing her new look.

Pulling her deep cobalt kunoichi mask over the bottom half of her face, the Dark Empress admitted with a twinge of humor lacing her voice, “My previous bodysuit was much too stuffy and it was rendering the swiftness of my movements. I require clothing that will accommodate my mobility and keep me agile while in kombat.”

Liu Kang knew Edenians didn’t abide by the same conservative ideologies as Earthrealmers concerning human anatomy, but he couldn’t help chuckling at such a pure response coming from his woman. Surely she must know how deliciously enticing she looked in her new majestic garb?

Gathering the royal kunoichi in his arms, the flame fist warrior kissed the shell of her ear and whispered, “Perhaps you were right and we _could_ stay in here for the rest of the day. You look absolutely beautiful, Kitana.”

Tapping his nose playfully with her fingernail, Kitana smirked and replied, “Perhaps next time. I am certain everyone is waiting for us to voice our next plan of attack.”

“We have gathered new allies. It appears D’Vorah supports our desire to destroy the Thunder God and subjugate Earthrealm.”

Giving her Emperor a disapproving frown, the weapon’s expert snarled at the mention of the living Hive Queen. She expressed her disdain for the lowly insect. “D’Vorah cannot be trusted, Liu Kang.”

“I am aware.” The pyromancer agreed. “Her past history of deception is disconcerting.” His mind quickly replayed the memory of being in Quan Chi’s fortress and questioning the necromancer if D’Vorah could be trusted after she betrayed both Kotal Kahn and Mileena. The pale-faced sorcerer reassured the Hive Queen would return Shinnok’s amulet to him, a promise which she kept. She even managed to capture Johnny Cage and torture him, before losing to his incorrigible daughter. D’Vorah was taken prisoner by the Special Forces soon after Corrupted Shinnok’s defeat, and Sindel, Nightwolf, and Enenra managed to free her from captivity. Even still, the former Champion had his reservations about the insect.

“However, she’s proven to be a formidable acolyte. But rest assured, Kitana. If D’Vorah deceives us, I will kill her.”

Pulling away from his embrace, the Edenian pursed her lips behind her mask, giving her Emperor another knowing smirk and a sly look. “As you Earthrealmers say, ‘You cannot pull the wool over my eyes’. Once the filthy Kytinn’s usefulness has expired, you resolved to kill her anyway, Lover.” She raised a finely arched brow at her beloved and placed one hand on her full hips, daring him to challenge the truth of her words.

Neither confirming nor denying Kitana’s hypothesis, Liu Kang reached for her skull-crown resting on the dresser, an heirloom gifted to her by her stepfather.

After pinning her waist-length hair into a tight bun, the fan-wielder lowered her head and allowed the flame fist warrior to adjust her crown atop her hair. Once it was secured, they both faced the mirror again, admiring the head ornament the previous Outworld ruler once adorned.

Beaming with pride at the way the skull-crown fit her, Kitana leaned against Liu Kang’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. “It suits you.” He told her, kissing her neck.

“Yes. Father entrusted me with this crown as a symbol of me becoming Empress of the Netherrealm. I will not disappoint him. I told you before everyone will pay for the suffering we endured. Once we eliminate the Forces of Light and claim dominion over Earthrealm, everyone will know the revenants are to be feared. I _will_ make Father proud.”

Thinking about what she admitted, Kitana placed her finger over the mask covering her lip and considered something else. “Father’s ambitions in conquering Earthrealm were also justified. If only I done as he said and not listened to Raiden’s advice when the elemental god told me to visit the Flesh Pits, I wouldn’t have been sentenced to death.” Looking down at her boots, the Dark Empress also admitted ruefully, “I wouldn’t have died by the hands of my own mother… And Jade would still be alive…”

Reaching for her hands, the Dark Emperor entwined their fingers and he also reminded her how the White Lotus founder ruined all of their lives. “Raiden led us all to our deaths, _bǎo bǎo._  And he and his followers will pay dearly for it.”

“Destroying the Forces of Light is the only suitable recompense for what we’ve endured, Lover. And now with Father on our side,” she purposefully omitted D’Vorah, “our forces are stronger than ever. We will receive our just due.”

The Royal Kouple felt their bedchambers quake as a powerful rumble reverberated throughout the Palace. They gripped each other’s arms for support, facing away from the mirror to look at one another with questioning gazes.

“What in the name of…?” Kitana trailed off and immediately her ears perked when she heard the familiar voice of a woman she knew all too well.

“ ** _Move_**! **_Move_**! **_Move_**!”

Sonya Blade!

The look of pure rage that darkened Liu Kang’s eyes alerted the weapon’s expert he heard the S-F General’s voice, too.

“We’re under attack!” The both shouted simultaneously.

Wasting no time, the regal pair released each other from their hold. The sapphire assassin used a bit of sorcery to summon Jade’s pink bo-staff and her golden, triple-bladed glaive, attaching her best friend’s weapons to her hip and back, respectively. Together they quickly exited their chambers to defend their home when they were interrupted by a servant man in the corridor, a former Earthrealmer whose soul was banished to the Netherrealm.

“ _Emperor!_   _Empress_!” He hysterically cried. “The Palace is under att—” The slave didn’t finish his sentence because Kitana stabbed the fallen soul in the skull with one of her steel fans, and Liu Kang finished the worthless man off with a fireball that incinerated his head.

Not bothering to look at their now former servant’s body lying crumpled on the floor of the corridor, the Dark Emperor and Empress rushed to the melee that was transpiring outside their Palace, ready to face the Earthrealm intruders.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shao Kahn. That is all.
> 
> *snuggles Shao Kahn plushie; raises wine glass filled with sparkling water in the air because I don’t drink alcohol*
> 
> Toasting to Shao Kahn murdering Kotal Raisin Bran and taking back Outworld in MK11! Hopefully, he kills D’Vorah too. I will **never** accept D’Vorah murdering King Jerrod! 😠
> 
> Speaking of Shao Kahn, it was fun writing the bits he was featured in this story. His presence further demonstrates how deeply twisted and demented the revenants are; Kitana especially. Kitana with Stockholm syndrome? Who would’ve thunk?
> 
> And yes I intentionally changed how Liu Kang initiates his Yin powers.
> 
> Can Liu Kang get any more deliciously unhinged? I wanted to highlight more of his asshole-ish personality. This is how I imagine the Dark Emperor to be (if placed in the write—it’s spelled that way purposefully—hands). But from the MK11 Story Mode previews, it looks like the Ruler of the Netherrealm is going to job to Special Forces, his former self, Corrupted Raiden, and—*chokes*— **Kronika**. Ew.
> 
> Are my expectations too high? Am I asking for too much when I say since NRS went through the hassle of turning the majority of the Forces of Light into evil revenants in 2011, I not only expect them to **be** evil but to also show their audience just how evil they’ve become? Why not make the revenants commit atrocities? Stack up some kill counts/victories on the good guys? But it seems they’re going to job to S-F… **again**. I really think the Forces of Light were created into revenants to place shine on the Special Forces. 😒
> 
> Mandarin phrases are from [ Wikipedia ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandarin_Chinese_profanity) and [ Written Chinese ](https://www.writtenchinese.com/romantic-mandarin-words-affectionate-phrases-your-beloved/).
> 
> Welp! That’s it for my MK11 rant! Don’t hesitate to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. See y’all in MK11! And Happy Merry Kitana Day Weekend! 👋

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Respite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481396) by [EroPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess)




End file.
